Percabeth At Goode
by PJOlover4life
Summary: What happens when Annabeth is given the chance to move to New York and transfer to Percy's school? Add to this that he is Mr. Popular, hunted by wannabe girlfriends, and that he lacks the knowledge that she is transferring and misses her terribly? Well, Percabeth overload of course! Rated T because I don't really know how mature I am going to make it yet. Please enjoy and review.:D
1. Ch 1 Surprise Seaweed Brain

**Hey guys! PJOlover4life here. Listen this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Will try to update semi regularly if you guys like it. Will also try to finish the story. I hate it when there are stories on here that are stopped right at the good part and they haven't updated it in years. For you picky people; I know that there are some sentence fragments, but that that is the way I just wanted that part of the story to feel. So please be nice. If I get a lot of reviews I will try to update faster, but I think I am shooting for weekly updates so that I have enough time to get a chapter or two done with school starting soon. It makes me completely giddy, though it is ironic, that we start school this year on Percy's birthday.**

**Oh, and by the way, unfortunately, I am an almost sixteen year old girl in Iowa, not the magnificent writer who is Rick Riordan. I know it makes me sad too. But please enjoy and review.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I was finally here. By here I mean my boyfriend's school. Who is my boyfriend, might you ask? Well Percy Jackson of course. Yes I, Annabeth Chase, was _truly_ dating the savior of Olympus himself, Perseus Jackson. I'd secretly had a crush on him since we were 12, but we just started dating on Percy's birthday about a year and a half ago. What more could a girl want, right? Well, add to that the fact that I am still the official architect of Mt. Olympus, despite the delay from the Giant War and the closing of Olympus, and by being so I have to move to New York to be closer Olympus ( I just stayed at camp when I first started designing it, but this being my junior year and me being able to skip a grade since I was too busy last year, I decided to attend school so I can start looking at colleges), and this means I have to find a school to go to in New York. Well, these circumstances just happen to give me an excuse to transfer to Goode High School. That's where Percy goes to school. He just doesn't know that I transferred yet.

I can just see the surprise on my seaweed brain's face when he finds out. I hope he will be happy about me transferring. I believe he will, but I'm not completely sure. School in the mortal world is the only break Percy gets from his life as a demigod and I do't want to ruin that. But right now that was the only cloud casting a shadow on my parade. I went inside the school and went to the front office to grab my schedule and the like. When I entered the room the secretary smiled warmly at me and asked if she could help me.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. I just transferred here from California." As I said this her eyes light up in acknowledgement. "Oh, Ms. Chase. I have your things right here. Here is your schedule, your locker number and combination, and sheets that I need all of your teachers to sign and for you to bring back to me at the end of the day. You will have to ask your teachers about the books you will need and about any required materials specifically for that class." I grabbed the sheets of paper as she said this and looked at them. "Do you need anyone to guild you around since your new here?" she asked. "No, I know someone who goes here, who I'm pretty sure would love to show me around." I answered with a small smile on my face. "Okay then, dear. I hope you enjoy it here at Goode!" I smiled and waved as I walked out of the office. _Yes, I think I will enjoy it here. With Percy._ *sigh*

**Percy's POV**

I really missed my girlfriend. Like, _reeeeaaallllyyy_ missed her. _Annabeth _I thought with a sigh as I got out of my car in the school parking lot. Goode High School. The only school I had ever been to that had allowed me back for a second mostly full year. Since Hera kidnapped me in the middle of the last school year, then the war which we won. That in itself was a miracle. But this year I knew it was going to be even better. A couple weeks before school started, I got a call from the swim team coach, since he knew I would be returning and that I was a fantastic swimmer if I do way so myself, and was told that he was making me captain. _Captain!_ I still couldn't believe it. On top of that, at this school, I was actually popular. _I know right! Surprised me too._

But, there was a downside to being popular. I know you may be thinking that I am crazy for what I just said, but I have my reasons. The first reason, you ask? It's because the other popular kids think that I am or should be like them and pick on weaker or less popular kids to get a laugh out of it. I know not all the other populars are like that, but a lot of them are. The only reason that they are popular is because they are feared, rich, or the annoying combination of both. I'm not like that. I would rather help the little guys than bully them. That why I'm popular; cause I'm nice to everyone. Unless the not niceness is called for.

The second reason is because of the over zealous attention from girls. I know you guys out there must be thinking that I'm nuts, right? It's true I tell you! I in no way want girls blocking the way to my locker, trying to talk to me, when I am late for class and need to get my books. Or when they continue to try to seduce me or ask me out after I have blatantly told them a hundred times that I am not interested, or recently, that I have a girlfriend who means everything to me and that if I hurt her I would be gutted like a fish, zapped by lightning, and turned to dust before I would be given the chance to blink. _Not kidding here! All of this would happen to me and much worse._ But still they keep coming. So annoying. Again a downside to being Mr. Popular. _Hey! When did __**I **__use words like zealous and blatantly? Annabeth's big words are seeping into my brain. Aaaahhhhh, another word that I wouldn't normally use. _

I walking in the front of the building and met two of my friends from last year. Mike Parkinson and Joshua Marks. They were on the swim team last year and started congratulating me on the promotion to captain. I thanked them and we started to walk in the hallway, me smiling as I half listened to a story that Mike was telling about his summer. The other half of my mind was focusing on the hallway and the whispers I heard from freshmen to upperclassmen asking who I was as the majority of the people in the hall were looking at me as I somehow, don't ask me how, had an aura of popularity around me.

I was looking at the other students when one of them caught my eye. She was obviously new, but wasn't looking at me wondering who I was. She was wearing and orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and converse. She also had beautiful golden curls held back in a ponytail. The fact that it was impossible for the person I thought I saw to be here made stop mid step, pivot on my heels, and walk toward her. My friends turned around to see where I had gone and the people in the hallway looked at me in shock as I approached the "new" girl. I came up behind her and uttered one word, questioningly. "Annabeth?" She was smiling as she turned around. "Surprise Seaweed Brain."

**Left you at a bit of a cliffhanger, hugh? Don't worry the story shall go on. It shall go on at a faster pace in I get lots of reviews though, so please review. See ya. :)**


	2. Ch 2 Lockers and Loser Jocks

**Sorry guys it is short and is only in Annabeth's POV and doesn't really progress the story, but I am playing with some ideas in my head about what I want to happen. Once I figure that out I will probably just power write and get a couple chapters out all at once. May take a little bit so don't hate me. I really wanted this little part though so read, enjoy, and review I w****ill be adding other characters from PJO so watch out!**

**Oh, and again me no Rick Riordan** (crying) **so PJO doesn't belong to me, sadly.**

**Annabeth's POV**

After leaving the office I went to find my locker. As I was walking in the hallway I noticed everyone just staring at me. I brushed it off as being the new girl and continued to try to find my locker. I looked down again at the papers in my hand to recheck the number of my locker, when I bumped into a solid wall of meat. I looked up to see what, or more specifically who, I had run into. Above me stood someone who was an obvious jock, and was obviously checking me out. I said excuse me and kneeled down to grab my papers, expecting him to apologize and maybe try to help me pick up my stuff, or at the very least move so that I could get the paper under his foot. Nope, he just kept checking me out.

As I was picking up the rest of my papers he tried one of the stupidest one-liners I had ever heard. "Hey baby, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cause god, you look like a freakin angel. I'm Tommy Andrews by the way. Quarterback for the football team here at Goode. And what would your name be sweetheart?" I felt like punching him in his smiling face. "One, worst pick up line ever. Two, football gives you brain damage. And three, my names Annabeth and I have a boyfriend." After saying these things I defiantly walked away after watching the smile melt off his face.

I quickly found my locker after that and started to put my things in it. Then suddenly I heard everyone start to whisper about someone who had just walked into the hallway. I turned slightly to see who it was since they were probably all looking at a popular person. To my surprise they were all looking at Percy. My Percy.

I turned back towards my locker, not looking at him, because I knew he would recognize me. I wore what we wear to camp, non-ripped or blood stained so I don't scare the mortals, so that I would be easier to recognize. I felt when he stopped and turned around to see if it was really me. I heard the hallway go quite as he stood behind me and uttered my name questioningly. I was smiling as I turned around and said, "Surprise Seaweed Brain."

**Its**** short I know. I bang my head on my desk for how short it is. Please review! bye :D :D :D**


	3. Ch 3 Who The Hades Are You?

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO. Again me no Rick Riordan.** (weeping inside)

**Annabeth's POV**

"Surprise Seaweed Brain." As I said this his face lit up with pure joy. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I had to move to New York to finish up _things_ and so I transferred here." "Where are you staying?" he asked. "Currently my essential stuff is all at camp and less important things are still in Cali at my dad's, but when I was talking to your mom and Paul about my transfer she mentioned that the apartment across the hall from you guys was available to rent so that's just what I did." When it dawned on him that I was going to be living across the hall from him he became so happy that he grabbed me in a hug and started spinning me around in joy, much to the amazement of the students in the hallway. They had never seen Percy, yes the one and only Percy Jackson, react this way to anything.

He set me down and looked at me. I could tell he was about to kiss me, but just then. I felt someone yank hard on the back of my ponytail. I was so stunned that I didn't react till I was on the ground. I looked up to see who in Hades had done that to me. I looked up to find a girl in bubblegum pink stiletto heels, a white skirt that was _waaaay _against the dress code, a sky blue and bubblegum pink stripped shirt, and a small Coach purse the small shade of blue that was on her shirt, glaring at me. I got up quickly with Percy trying to help, but before I could smack her in the face, Percy trying to restrain me, she started talking. "Who are you and why the hell were you hugging and almost kissing my boyfriend?"

At this I tensed. Percy felt this and said loudly, "I told you Kimberly, when you have tried to ask me out that I'm not interested and that I have a girlfriend." "Oh sweetie, I still don't believe you," she said to Percy like he was a four year old. At this I got an idea. "Well, Kimberly," I said her name sweetly, but you could hear the venom in it. "My name is Annabeth and you better start believing cause I'm Percy's actual girlfriend." After saying this I pulled him in for a kiss. He realized what I was doing and was smiling as our lips connected. It was a short, yet passionate kiss. As we pulled apart Percy put his arm around my waist as we both looked up at Kimberly.

**Percy's POV**

When I looked up at Kimberly I almost burst out laughing. Her eyes were bugging out in disbelief and if her jaw hadn't been attached to the rest of her makeup caked face it would have been on the floor. "But…how could…how could you date someone like _her_, when there is someone like _meeee_ right here? Well, look at her. She obviously has no sense of style with that stupid little necklace and shirt. What the heck is Camp Half-Blood anyway? She's just not up to the Percy's Jackson standard." She finally ended with a whine. Both Annabeth and I were fuming. Any smart person who had stood before us when we were both mad would have hightailed it out of the with their tail between their legs.

Let's just say Kimberly isn't that smart, with a smug smile on her face. Other kids in the hall were backing away slowly, but still staying within range of sight and sound so they could see what our combined anger did to Kimberly. I bet some of the kids were hoping she would spontaneously combust as both Annabeth and I's looks could kill if possible. I could tell Annabeth was just about to jump on Kimberly to teach her a lesson about insulting our camp and home. But before she could I placed my hand on her arm and gave her an _I got this_ look. She nodded and turned back to glare at Kimberly with her arms folded in front of her chest. As I looked up I saw that Kimberly's smile had faltered slightly upon seeing the wordless communication between Annabeth and I. Then I did something that made that smile melt the rest of the way off of her face. I turned around and opened my locker, which amazingly was next to Annabeth's. _Sweet!_

As I turned back around I had an orange camp t-shirt in my hand and I was pulling my camp necklace from under my neckline. Kimberly looked at me in shock, but before she could start talking, I did. "One, I'm dating Annabeth because we've known each other and have been best friends since we were 12 and cause, oh yeah, she's not a phony, bullying, makeup caked brat like you. Second, that _stupid_ little necklace and orange t-shirt happen to come from a summer camp where we met and still attend," I said while Kimberly looked at me in outrage and disbelief. She looked at both of us as we were smiling smugly at her. Then she huffed in annoyance and slight defeat and stomped away.

**Annabeth's POV**

As Kimberly stomped away I turned to look at Percy with a smile on my face. "Very nicely done Seaweed Brain," I said. "I actually didn't really want detention on the first day of school for ruining her nose job." At this he laughed. "Gods Annabeth I missed you," her said as he pulled me in for a hug. "I missed you too Percy. Now give me your schedule so that I can see how many classes we're in together." He happily handed it over. I smiled, "We have all the same classes except for one period, which is electives. While you have Marine Bio, I have Architecture 101."

He looked at me quizzically. "It was the highest course they would allow me to do," I said glumly. He laughed at my expression. "Poor daughter of Athena given a class below her standards." "I know right?" I said jokingly. "Come on," he said, "we have English with Paul first and we don't want _you_ to be late at your first day at Goode." We both were laughing as we walked to Paul's English class.

**Sorry that took so long. Had busy week; getting braces off, retainer, point shoes **(expensiveness)**, and school starting tomorrow really cuts down on my time to write. Hope you guys like. Next time we will be having a ****surprise character as a teacher. See if you can guess who. Please review. bye :D :D :D**


	4. Ch 4 English, Textbooks, and a Surprise

**Hey, sorry for the wait. School started so when I get home I just don't really feel like writing. Now see if you know who the teacher is. Sorry it kinda short and only is Percy's POV. Read and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm am no Rick Riordan. If I was I would have wrote a little story about Percabeth's dating life between TLO and TLH. So this is my substitute for that lack of book that the fandom would kill for. **

**Percy's POV**

As we were walking to English we given strange looks. Some were looks of slight fear, because of the looks of doom we had given Kimberly earlier. Other, while more were given by girls than by guys, were looks of envy. I really didn't realize that many girls thought that I was that hot of a commodity. Well, I knew that a lot of girls tried to go out with me, but after a while they all blended together and I thought it was just the same girls trying again and again. The guys were looking at Annabeth like they were thinking about the quickest way to break us up. As I thought this I put my hand on her waist and glared at the guys. I looked down to notice that Annabeth was doing the same to the girls. This made me smile a bit. We finally stopped in front of Paul's classroom. "Here we are Wise Girl, our first class together _ever_. Well, one that wasn't at camp anyway." I said while looking at her. "You are such a Seaweed Brain. Come on, we have to find seats together."

We entered the classroom and just managed to find seats together when everyone else filled in and put their stuff at their seats then remained standing to mingle before class started. After putting our things down we walked up to Paul's desk to talk to him. When he looked up and saw us he smiled. "Annabeth, how surprised was he?" frowning I said, "Wait, you knew and you didn't tell me? Why not?!" "Well, Percy, I helped with Annabeth's paperwork and the such, so that's how I knew. And I didn't want to tell you because she wanted it to be a surprise." I grumbled while Paul and Annabeth laughed. "Annabeth Sally has insisted we help you unpack after you and Percy get your things from camp. Now, I suggest you two turn around to your awestruck glass and go to your seats." Paul said with a small smile.

We turned around to, indeed, an awestruck class. We walked back to our seat hand in hand and sat down to pay attention to Paul. An hour later, after dancing words, and Paul trying to help us, English was almost over. "Now, I want all of you to do this worksheet tonight and have it done by tomorrow. Percy, Annabeth, here are your worksheets. They are the same but in a way that I think will help with the dyslexia. I remember Percy telling me of that zebra truck to Las Vegas and how he could read the side much more easily than normal. I have also looked into special textbooks for those with dyslexia and if that doesn't work out, I can always order the Greek copies. I know modern Greek isn't as easy as ancient, but I think they will help."

"Thanks Paul, er, Mr. Blofis," I said. "Your welcome Percy. Now get to your next class. I hear your teacher, Mr. Brunner, is chewing the office out about having inadequate wheelchair accessibility," Paul said with a knowing smile. I'm sure both my and Annabeth's faces were showing our shock. Then, at the same time we rushed out of the classroom with Paul laughing quietly behind us. I couldn't what for my next class.

**Mwahahahahahahahahaha. I don't know I just wanted to ****evilly laugh. Oh, and Happy Belated Birthday to the one and only Perseus Jackson, the Savior of Olympus, etc. Wanted to put that in there cause I didn't have anything ready to put out on PJ's b day. Read. Love. Review. Bye. :D :D :D :D**


	5. Important Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ!**

**Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while. Writers block sucks. Especially when you know what you want to happen but never how to word it. Any way just wanted to say that I will update soon. I just need to tell everyone that I went back and tweaked previous chapters so this is taking place ****_after_**** the Giant War. I did this so that I can add HoO characters. Just letting you know, so if you want to go and read back through at what I tweaked, you can go ahead and do that. Thanks, love y'all. PJOlover4life out. :P :P :P :) :) :)**


	6. Ch 5 Sword fighting and Silliness

**Hi guys. Really sorry for the long wait. Finally got this chapter done. Read that author note. Also, I paragraphed. Yay me!Hope you guys like this. Oh, oh, and there is only a week till Blood of Olympus comes out. ME SO EXCITED! I preordered that thing around like Christmas. Anyway. Read Love Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I am not, yes sadly not, the magnificent writer who is Rick Riordan**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I were zooming down the hallway. If there were teachers who told us to slow down, I didn't see or here them. As we entered the Greek classroom, we were smiling like idiots. Chiron looked up, saw that it was us, and smiled. "Percy, Annabeth, its good to see you two." "Its good to see you too, _Mr. Brunner_," Percy said with a smile on his face. Chiron smiled and said, "Ah Percy, I haven't been called that since you were twelve. It brings back memories. Both good and bad I might say."

"What are you doing here?" asked Percy. "I," Chiron said with a smile, "am here to teach you about Ancient Greece and the Ancient Roman Empire. And to keep you two and your other friends safe once they transfer here later in the year, if they don't find their current schools acceptable after a while. Though, I have a feeling all of them will want to transfer here as quickly as possible." Percy and I smiled at each other. It would be nice to have our other friends here at Goode with us.

The three of us continued talking while the rest of the class trickled in. Chiron told everyone to take their seats. When Percy and I turned around though, there was only two seats left that were apart from each other. One was by Kimberly, who was batting her mascara caked eyelashes at Percy, who was awkwardly trying to look away. The other seat was by that jock that I had run onto earlier. Again, all he was doing was checking me out. Percy saw this and put his arm around me protectively. Though the jock saw this, I think his name was Tommy something-or-other, he just kept checking me out.

Chiron saw our predicament. "Ah, Miss_?" ,Chiron asked Kimberly. " Johnson, sir," Kimberly answered sweetly with a small smile on her face, trying to get on the new teacher's good side. "Yes, Miss Johnson," he said,"would you mind moving back to that seat next to that young man?" Kimberly's face fell, but she moved anyway, glaring at me the whole time she walked back to sit next to the jock.

Percy and I sat in our seats with smiles on our faces. "All right class," Chiron said towards the students in the class room," I am Mr. Brunner and this year we will be learning about Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome. We will learn about the history, the culture, the myths and religions. We will learn about how each culture effected the other and how, we today, are still effected by these two great peoples. We also will be learning about the two civilizations fighting styles.

At this Chiron looked at us with a twinkle in his ancient eyes. "We will actually learn how to fight like the Ancient Greeks and Romans," he said. At this many of the people in the rooms' eyes light up and they started to pay more attention. "We will learn how to use a sword, knife, shield, etc. You will also learn how to run foot races like the Ancient Greeks, how to organize troops like the Romans, and above all we will learn how important the gods and goddesses they worshiped were to their everyday life," he explained.

"Now since I know that the majority of you are excited by the prospect of learning to fight with swords, we will head to the gym for a demonstration by a couple of the people who will be teaching you this year. We will be starting with the Ancient Greek style of fighting," he said as everyone started to get up to head to the gym.

"Now, in an orderly fashion, proceed to the gymnasium," he said,"our demonstrators are very eager to show you what they know." He looked at as while smiling. He had asked Percy and I to be the demonstrators when we were talking before class started. We all headed to the gym, though not in an orderly fashion as asked.

**Percy's POV**

As we entered the gym, I found myself uncomfortably close to Kimberly with her trying to get closer to me. I spotted Annabeth and bolted towards her. I put my arm around her and felt instantly better. As we entered the gym, Annabeth and I stood towards the front of the group. There was a rack with swords, shields, and other miscellaneous weapons, dulled of course, was set up next to Chiron's wheelchair. When everyone was in the room and paying attention, Chiron began to speak.

"Our two demonstrators today," he said, "have learned these skills at a summer camp that I also work at. They have been learning these skills for years, so what you see today, I don't expect you to attempt for a very long time. Percy, Annabeth, will you two please come forward to demonstrate?" Everyone turned to look at us with eyes open and mouthes gapping. It was actually quite funny. I had a small smile on my face because of their reactions as Annabeth and I walked up to stand next to Chiron hand in hand.

"Can we use our real weapons?" I asked Chiron in Ancient Greek so the class wouldn't understand. This just made their eyes bug out more. No one at this school knew that I could speak Ancient Greek. They seemed even more astonished when both he and Annabeth replied to me in the same language. "You are such a Seaweed Brain, you know that?" Annabeth said while Chiron said," Yes Percy, but don't make it obvious please."

Annabeth and I went to the back of the rack and she unlocked a small compartment at the back that had her sword that Chiron had brought from Camp Half-Blood, along with the dulled swords that we used for training the 8 and unders. I took Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it in the compartment so it looked like I had taken the sword from the compartment itself.

"Now," Chiron said when we had come back around and stopped next to him," these swords aren't dulled like the ones you will be learning with. This is because they have trained for years and have the ability to wield non dulled blades. Because on this they will be your instructors in fighting in the way of the Ancient Greeks for the majority of the year."

"If you would proceed, and please no maiming since you both don't have armor and I assume neither of you wants a shield," he said after looking at us. "Of course, you know how we get when the other is hurt," we said simultaneously. We both blushed slightly after we had spoken. Chiron looked as us kindly and said,"Yes, how could we ever forget what one of you means to the other. Now, with that happy note will you two please proceed before the period is up and your classmates can't be show your skills." At this reminder we looked toward the gaping students, blushed slightly, then moved into position.

"You're going down, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth taunted at me. "Bring it on, Wise Girl," I replied back with a smile. We both ran at each other at the same time, our sword meeting with a clash. Then we were blurs. We were dodging, parrying, thrusting, and spinning. The class stood in awe, watching us spar. Some may have thought we were fighting to the death. In reality we were actually just messing around. We were smiling like maniacs because only Chiron and ourselves knew this. I started just joking with Annabeth, partly because I wanted to throw off her concentration to make her make cause she is cute when she is mad. Also, because I knew that she knew I was doing it on purpose and this was making he laugh and I loved her laugh and to see her smile.

"Percy, stop messing with me," she finally said. "What, is Annie getting frustrated?", I teased while smiling. At this remark Chiron visible paled and Annabeth's face reddened with anger. "Perseus Jackson, you know I hate it when people call me that," she growled. I fanned terror and ran behind the other students who looked at me like I was crazy. "Percy, get your kelp filled head back here so I can kick your butt," Annabeth yelled as she ran after me. I laughed as I ran away around the other side of the group of students. Annabeth trying to outwit me as the child of Athena she is, ran back around the side she had come to cut me off. To bad for her I was expecting that.

I ran and slide under her legs that were set in a wide stance. After I was through I quickly got up, turned around, and put my sword in front of her throat while grabbing her sword arm with my other hand so she couldn't use it. "I win," I said proudly, with a smirk on my face. The class stood staring in awe, Chiron in his wheelchair beside them was smiling proudly. "Fine, you win," Annabeth grudgingly said after I released her sword arm. I could tell she was trying no to smile though, despite what she had just said.

"Now that that little demonstration is over," Chiron started,"why don't we head back to the class room to grab your things so you all aren't late to class. For class tomorrow I want you each to look up a topic relating to the myths we will later be studying. I can be anything from a specific person or place to an extensive event." With that Annabeth and I laced our fingers together and headed to get our things for our next class, the other students whispering as they followed slowly behind.

**Yay fight scene. I love how I had Percy just start to mess around and have thought of putting flashbacks in next chapters maybe, probably. Love ****y'all. Bye :) :) :) :)**


	7. Reaction to BoO, Not a new Ch

**Sorry but this isn't an update. I finished BoO lat night and I am just uuhhhhh. THAT IS HOW HE ENDS IT?! REALLY? I get it but really? Any way may be a while for me to com up with something to write because my mind is still trying to compute with the Blood of Olympus. I want my story to be able to actually take place and be feasible. Blood of Olympus was good by the way. Not what I thought it would be though. You people need to read it. K, thats it. Bye, love you peoples.**


End file.
